


Our World

by Muffin_From_Mars



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Bloods, Courtship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Series, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strong Female Characters, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Yautja, monster fuckers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_From_Mars/pseuds/Muffin_From_Mars
Summary: The hunt was to be anticipated, Berserker was a lord of destruction, pushing with whatever he wants. Being this: no one liked him when he was mad. His eyes would flare up, words being venom and poison. He thinks humans sucked, and firm with that, Up until He finds himself in a horrible situation, one where He would need some unexpected help. Because that's what dreams are for.
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Other(s), Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Slasher Movie Fics, Yautja love





	1. A strange beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling in the Bereserker pot hole and I'm absolutely loving it
> 
> Hello! My name's Reena, better known as the-cosmic-peach. This is my first work here but it's actually a project and you too, can help!  
> I have a server where we discuss yautja and mainly this Fan-fiction, if you want of course you can join!  
> https://discord.gg/Bxpgpq2p  
> I always appreciate feedback and comments, thank you for reading!  
> -Tumblr: Muffin-From-Mars  
> Oh and don't mind any errors ill fix them in my own time

The slience shot the night, galaxy waves, and through-out Berserker's spacecraft. another hunt was to be prepared, something to tame that bloodthirst within him.  
His passion isn't singular, many of his kind want him eradicated merely for existing. Having tarnished reputation and all means something, Berserker eye's his waist, his dagger, along his skulls taken from the scum criminals. His hunting style is impatient as tactical, yet forceful, more importantly it works as a charm. 

Berserker would be lying if he wasn't looking for more. He ponders sometimes about what the Enforcer Yautja will try to do when they catch up to him, sinking himself in the adrenaline of that thought, it was as expected. He runs on a busy agenda of things that are indecent to make any being isn't a bad blood shutter in weariness, precisely what He gets a kick out of. 

His ivory tusks click quietly, huffing and placing back the knife dagger He was toying with. Berserker sits up and heads to the front of the ship, there was a red glow within the walls of the craft, highly doubting He'll test out a fashion sense when he's literally a extrestisal murderer. He'd thought it would be appropriate to treat himself to a new type of idea for today, thinking so tapping on the buttons of the huge screen, finding something that piques his interest. 

These numbers creaked ransom, seeing it was some illusion at first, He zooms in, forwarding to the coordinates of this area, the panel made the image more comprehensible. There was this sheet of unfamiliar surroundings forming before him, He wasn't that vividly intact with districts around earth, Berserker has never heard of this, was He not up to date? 

Lowly Growling as He requested maybe demanding to hear the name of this uptight place.  
“New york” It says in a small robotic voice, Berserker scoffs, zooming in to take a closer look at it, apparently it's one of the more known places of the earth. What catches his attention is the crime reports it seems to ensure. Berserker as he presses the buttons, Humans are repulsive, most of them, He reminds in an irritated way. Why else would he not believe it? Berserker shook his head, What a merit of a law abide they've all committed.“Let's have an inspection,” Saying to himself in his foreign language, pushing his way beyond his frustration, a crowd of clouds move for this, one thing although, his hunting life could never be the same after this.

Berserker was being a bit vague with this. Like the focus of an eagle, Berserker courses his ship finally, anticipation rises even quicker than he grew too. Ruthless words swell his mind only, this was surely a change, his skull trophies also agree to that. Berserker was this big force of overwhelm to all, his aura is strict, let alone being stubborn. It's fairly obvious, in his own world a lone wolf is what He tends to be, He could never form it when He is around, He has trouble with others when He *rarely* socializes. He sees it as something in the way of everything else, and what Berserker desires is triumph.

“Did you give it to him yet?” “Ah, let me check. Of course i did you fucking moron.” A hasty and faint voice replied. It appears they were doing some illegal trading of some suspicious items.

Stealing money from well organized banks, stores, hospitals. A word of importance, Berserker was supposed to be the baddest, seeing them languish before him kneel down for their life is just another day for him, it doesn't compare when you think about it. They were armed, well, Berserker wasn't too worried about it all, obviously enough something valuable was about to be robbed from them. 

Gazing into his route of glory, making his haze direction to the least suspecting victims. Nobody really has to warn them, they're worthless adversaires that were for hire. Draining out his luck He alerted one of the guys, quickly switching out his wrist blade Berserker takes a swing at his chest, viewing what seemed to be a opening, Berserker swiftly fool the goon on it's back, then to his surprise, drips of agonizing blood from his back area, “Seriously, i wouldn't think we would be on the mists of taking down a creep who dresses like a alien crab.”Noting that, He swiftly takes a moment to wash the floor with them, punish, for dishonor. 

On the ropes of getting caught, Berserker latches onto a nearby tree and swings, the graduate speed proceeds right when He realizes He falls into a bush. He was wounded, becoming dizzy, the illusion to his own fault. Berserker amplifies his will, there are no other colors in his world except red, with sight of the trees swaying beside him. At this point it was fair to say He was going to stick here for a while. Turning to look around, grappling onto the sight of disbelief, Berserker firstly sighs and takes out his med-kit, grunting as it's painfully empty. 

With a pond making the tiniest drops, there was no sound over where an extraterrestrial, filled with anger was sitting. Berserker lets out, body-aching roar that makes nearby birds fly in flocks, they chirp as they fred the forsaken place he was in, singing a few notes as done. Berserker has felt many things while being on his hunts, only assuming that He is no coward, doesn't mean He'll never need help.

Encompassing his hope onto his comms, pressing his claws gently against the cold metal, the sight of this profound nightmare almost wants to make him laugh. But He's wilted, as Berserker grunts once more, He could feel the pain and every ounce of stress in his muscles. They tensed, and coiled, of course He had to be brave, stand and be strong for his colleagues back at the perimeter, He needs to protect them especially when He was at a loss for others, right? 

Berserker's eyes focused on a beam of approaching footsteps, expressions darkening as He hadn't even healed himself yet, it was those goons coming back to finish the job, He guesses. How could He have prepared for this? Berserker couldn't help but picture the scum coming in packs, they want him, for He knows, his bad choices. Berserker does the best He can and lets out a threatening snarl as it comes into view-point, He let his eyes meet what emerged.


	2. Their affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really said haha long chapter go brrrrrr  
> let me tell you, chapter 3 is gonna be a helluva ride.  
> Hope you all enjoy though<3\. As always you can message me on Tumblr:  
> Muffins-from-mars  
> Comments give me infinite serotonin so if you can please do it really motivates me to make more content!  
> Andddd you can help this big project by suggesting ideas in the discord server.  
> https://discord.gg/Bxpgpq2p

Berserker leans forward to try and take a glance at the figure, the bushes brushed off, wind making it's.. curly hair sway? The other criminals didn't have such, lengthy hair so now Berserker was confused. Who would be out in the middle of the dangerous side of New York? A smile of relief tugged off the corners of his mandibles and started to slow his gestures, still cramped and it's metal only docking him down. this didn't seem too prickly supposing, never catching how wrong was. 

The soft crumbling of grass and leaves got closer revealing a woman. She chilled in the air for it was a bit cold, cupping her arms and comforting herself, whilst letting hair sway as it pleases. Something sparked, beneath his breath Berserker huffed and let out a small groan, He didn't really wanna attract attention, however-, 

“?..” Plain and the sight of it, She doesn't think- She can't think. Counting the reality this brung, Stress and concern well within Sara in equal measure The stranded creature, with twisted features hardened with anger. It's skin was dark, a few quills poking out from It's head, it's eyes had a red glow that would have Sara weak in the knees, and it did. "He's big," Sara thought to herself. Sara was a nurse, coming back from a shift that made her feel as though she was locked up, this was her job, only to decide her purpose. 

Sara didn't realize her shivers down her spine, her heart Beckoned her to run unconsciously taking a few steps back, quivering at the knees. He's muscular, maybe not that, buffed. Whatever pain it was in must be immense, because Sara can envy this thing breaking steel with one tear. The dying down of her panic when it spoke in a robotic voice,

“Silence.” Berserker straightened up and demands, only makes Sara even more tense than she was already, one of the things that didn't come to mind was how it spoke, she was more instinct of getting out of that area, is what you would think. She can't lie to herself, never seeing the purpose of not helping anybody who needed it. Even so, there was no guaranteeing what it might do, the voice in her head disciplined her. Focusing, quickly unwrapping her medikit- and ever so gently placing her hand on 

Him.

Berserker huffed, “I am weak, I do not need further distractions.” Sara pushed her hair behind her head, “We're in this together, what you might be..physically, weak or strong, maybe the most powerful thing in existence, those things matter less than what your heart needs. you're in need of dire help, I can try anyway,”The sun stroked them both as they sat for a moment. "Foolish human, I don't care if you're not filled with dread I am beyond your species.”, 

Berserker remarked, “Thought of you remotely helping me clean my utensils is far from my reach,” Other humans would've trailed away by that sudden vulgarity now,  
she's different. “I just want to heal you, why would you stop me?” She pouted, adjusting herself on the welcoming grass."Being abrupt isn't going to help right now, I can promise you that." Berserker's growl was filled with angst, He had to drop it for now, "Good." Sara giggled, whilst the alien hunter looked at his wrist-blade.

His own brothers were on the way, Berserker decided to call them, for immediate pick-up, He had to be out of the sight of this human female while he made his escape. There could be serious trouble if any of this spreaded. The yautja scanned the outer every so often, for other lifeforms- this was bad enough as it is, exposed for any dastard surprises left by poachers or Enforcers.

Berserker felt abandoned by his passion for hunting, his vigorous attitude peers him no pity. Berserker snarls and looks back at the human, who was humming, he didn't kill her because that would be too much of an act, besides, Strangely He doesn't feel vulnerable to this, Her nature was calm, skin being soft, not desiring much but to help him, They're polar opposites, and somehow He likes it that way- He blamed in on the situation for he couldn't even lash out in anger as He always does. 

Berserker's thoughts were empty as he curiously watched the human operate, appearing to struggle. He couldn't help it and showed that his anatomy is somewhat close-packed, He saw that She was a gentle and kind woman, some.. 'angel' is what they call it. Failing to see the point of wondering about this. Why would it be sent to him? Berserker cleared his thoughts, about that for a moment Sara asked for help, “Where does it hurt the most?..”Berserker was subjected to this question as he pointed directly to his elbow. Before it was too late Sara grabs her medical apparatus with glee and-, from the side of things, Berserker did not enjoy it too much. Seemingly so, Berserker lashed out a roar that made Sara almost drop her tools. 

Berserker huffed,- gathering back his low energy. Now his voice had this slight tremor.  
“That hurt.” he clenched his arm and secured his grip. Berserker's chest seized motion as Sara was backed up far from his reach, frightened. Berserker chuckled, “Tell me, what have you felt-, in your times, that would make you this timid? What kind of journeys have you been through? ” He paused, “I'm not the person to sit around, too long. “Well, today i actually went to the farmer's market .. and some-” “That's not what I meant,” Berserker interrupted as He shakes his head. It was not much more than a guess, 

Sara Frowned, “Would you happen to acknowledge what a nurse is?” A pair of extraterrestrial eyes lock on Sara, “Nurse?” "Well you would describe a nurse as a female human who takes care of a patient, they tend to be more understanding and more soft about their words. They love helping and spreading love.” “Not to brag, but all my life I've enjoyed taking a stand for people: Perhaps many know me. My will never leaves my side, And I assure you you'll be fine.” 

Berserker huffed “Hmph, and what's this supposed to mean to a criminal like me?” Finally managing to speak in his preferred tone. Sara chuckled, “Oh well, I tried to interest you.” as Sara's playful words hung in the air, Berserker took that message into account, apparently being interested in him.  
There's this new understanding when Sara's eyes meet Berserker's as if they've solved a mystery. “Just to be clear, about the criminal thing: It is not them who gets me, it is I that gets them. Fair enough?” Sara had a mischievous grin on her face, “Whatever you say.” Berserker sighed in defeat from that reply. “Ok!” Sara clapped her hands together with a forming smile on her face, “that should help your injuries for now.” A small white clothing was wrapped around Berserker and dripped a few drops of blood on the ground, he didn't seem to notice it was healing since he's strong. 

Berserker stood up, guessing he should thank this human, but nonetheless Tracker and Falconer were nowhere to be found. Those were the only beings Berserker could ever dare to call a friend. The only people he could talk to, share his desires with. Some unfamiliar feeling went down Berserker's stomach, warmth if you will. From all the gods, messiahs and deities, this human came to him when he needed it the most. Berserker very reluctantly rolled his eyes and wandered off somewhere, dissolving himself into the green of the forest. Berserker had advised Sara to stay back while he was going to check on his arsenal and he ends up spending more time to himself then anybody else, not being used to somebody's company saying the least. 

That wouldn't happen, Sara is dressed in optimism, so she follows in curiosity. They both traveled-, until a grip tightened. 

“You naive woman, how and why is that head of yours so thick? Come to think of it, imagine if this was a normal scenario where you encountered me.” It's claw touches her neck, asserting fear as it spreads through-out her mind. “Wait no..” Sara's Breathe started to escape, narrowing her eyes to the ground only looking back at those red-eyes. She didn't seem to notice at first, but his skin was also shimmering with scales, it must come with the sense of being choked all of a sudden. 

“Why must you be so careless, and foolish, who just waltzes in the way of an alien let alone heal it.” He increases tone “I should sild your throat open and guts for the rest of the animals to witness and shame at.” “But i won't. I have a much better plan” Berserker grew a feeling of adrenaline running inside him, he spits a demonic laugh, mocking her cowardly pleads. “No-! Please let me go!! I just wanted to help you!” Every time Sara tried to blink, the panic increased. “If you insist.” Berserker let go as if nothing happened. 

Sara coughed, steadily pressing against the ground. Catching her breathe as so, Torn from that horrible scene without a shelter. That was enough to make her realize who she was really dealing with- but even so why of all beings does he care about what happens to her? She felt the trip of his claw fading, as Berserker was too, in the forest.


End file.
